


刀锋

by goodbyeHajime



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, 赫云 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26806708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodbyeHajime/pseuds/goodbyeHajime
Summary: 旧作。人类巫师捡到了一个古神。现在他可以和对方玩“过家家”了。内含海范和双包子组骨科邪教。
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 2





	刀锋

**Author's Note:**

> 一个我现在看都有点不明所以的故事，感谢阅读。

【1】

年轻的巫师从梦中醒来。

揉了揉眼睛，端起冷掉的咖啡一饮而尽，干涩的喉咙得到滋润，减缓了原本撕裂般的痛感。一个多小时前做好的早饭已经冷了，三明治表面的面包风干发硬，捏起来抖下许多碎屑。今天的回笼觉比以往睡得更久，长时间蜷缩在椅子里尾椎骨向上酸疼得厉害，挺了挺身活动一下僵硬的身体，金钟云听到开门的声音。

“哥。”光裸着身体的李赫宰光明正大地走出来。对于古神来说，人类的形态只是他们拟态的一种，皮肤于他们而言和衣服的作用相同。金钟云花了很大功夫才让李赫宰同意穿着宽大的衣物和斗篷出门，然而在家里，迷迷糊糊的非人类还是会找任何机会摆脱身上多余的束缚。

李赫宰的肌肉线条很好看，结实却不乏少年男性纤细的美感。张牙舞爪的疤痕从他的脖颈一路延伸到小腿，无法愈合的伤口昭示着曾经被生生剖开的惨状，然而李赫宰却毫不在意，全然当做衣服上破了几个小洞。

“早上好。”金钟云微笑。

“嗯。”李赫宰站在桌子两米之外，背后伸出利爪把餐盘里未剥皮的野兔插穿，还没把毛茸茸的尸体整个撕开，一个电火花就炸在了他的肩胛骨上。

“嘶。”

利爪在空中晃荡着，茫然乱挥一气。副肢比李赫宰的脸诚实得多，受到教训先不满地反抗一阵，最后迫于对法术的恐惧，老老实实地缩了回去，伸出一个猫爪大小的小爪子，委屈地指了指肩胛骨受伤的地方。

“要我教你几遍？”金钟云挑挑眉，“坐下来用餐具吃饭。”

乖乖地走到餐桌边坐下，李赫宰笨拙地拿起刀叉。小爪不再抚摸烧焦的伤口，反而指了指附近暗紫色的牙印。金钟云看着昨晚自己的杰作，尴尬地咳了两声，把身上已经很紧的王族礼服拉得更贴近皮肤。

深紫色的布料遮挡得严实，然而经验并不丰富的青年巫师仍然无法消除本能的羞耻感。

华美的礼服下暗藏昨晚留下的深浅不一的痕迹，李赫宰像小兽一样不知疲倦地撕咬着他的皮肤，那并非是享受情欲的挑逗，而是真实的，想要把金钟云撕咬吞吃的欲望。神爱祭品，还未尝过人类血肉美妙滋味的幼年期古神李赫宰，面对浑身都是魔法防御层的金钟云，只能用这样的方式浅尝辄止。当他肩膀上生出的巨型利爪钳制住人类巫师的双手时，金钟云甚至需要调动微弱的电击法术警告身上不知分寸的家伙。

巨大的利爪接触到细小的电流瑟缩起来，李赫宰发出意味不明的轻哼，克制自己的本能把两只利爪完全收进身体，以完全的“人类”姿态垂下头，空洞漂亮的眼睛眨了眨，面无表情地讨好金钟云。身下的人放松了一下被解放的手臂，金钟云伸手揉了揉李赫宰柔软的头发，微笑了一下当做褒奖。

“钟云……哥。”李赫宰含糊地说。

古神没有家族观，兄弟的称谓他无法理解。尽管有同父同母的双胞胎弟弟，李赫宰对这个弟弟也完全不存在任何关心的意识。成年之后他们会各奔东西，唯一相遇的原因恐怕就是互相争夺地盘的厮杀。李赫宰使用这个称呼不过是因为金钟云要求他这么说。

脸上带着潮红，金钟云放任自己全身心地沉溺。坚硬锐利的防御壁流动起来，被上升的体温蒸腾，在古神的口中像红酒般香醇。

向眼前的身体咬去，金钟云的虎牙嵌进李赫宰的皮肤，尝到血的味道。他听到一遍又一遍的“钟云哥”，渐渐像是从旷野里传来的声音那般遥远。他看见一望无际的天空，拨开身边的青色麦秆，金钟云向那个呼唤他的人跑去。

迈开四肢，气喘吁吁，他不知疲倦地跑着，回应远处的身影。他喊道：“起范啊。”

【2】

眼前的身影逐渐清晰，金起范转过头来，冲着哥哥咧嘴一笑。

很多年后金钟云都无法忘记麦田里的金起范。刚刚成年的男生脸上婴儿肥还未消失，下颌骨的轮廓却已日渐明显。他的弟弟遗传了母亲整个王城最美的眼睛和最美的笑容，阳光照在他苍白的皮肤上，渲染得整个人都在发光。

风从金钟云的身后来，把他的长袍吹得服服帖帖。所有的麦秆都顺着他奔跑的方向弯下腰来，像是在表示臣服。金起范偏过头躲避吹起的草絮，额前纯黑的头发被吹向一边，他抬起头，半眯着眼睛看向天空，大声地喊。

“钟云哥！”

李赫宰醒了过来，金钟云突然变强的精神波动在他的脑海里变成古怪的杂音。诡异的旋律犹如耳鸣让他心慌意乱，不堪其扰的古神像抚慰猎物一样下意识释放自己的精神力试图控制金钟云的梦境。

然而讨伐古神的最强巫师抵抗精神类法术已然成为习惯，金钟云在接触到李赫宰的精神力量的瞬间醒过来，反身坐起，他右手一把攥住李赫宰的脖子，金色的雷电在他的左手聚集。

“呜。”不知道自己做错了什么的小古神呜咽着，背后生出巨大的利爪，带血的尖锐骨骼横在金钟云的脖颈。“哥……咳咳……”

电光慢慢减弱，李赫宰眼前还闪烁着强光刺激后反色的光点，闭上眼适应黑暗。金钟云松开了自己的手，出了不少汗的手臂离开了身边的人。汗液从遍布身体的红痕上流过，金钟云喘息着低下头。李赫宰缓慢地把利爪收回身体，呼吸还不顺畅的小古神动作迟缓了许多，五指绷直，小心翼翼地提防金钟云再次爆发。

“抱歉。”金钟云揉了揉自己的太阳穴，沉默了半晌。

他可能确实有些精神紧张。几年前无法控制自己精神干扰的李东海抱着他睡觉他也没有这么大的反应。金起范安稳地躺在他身边，天生和古神的精神高度匹配的弟弟蜷缩着，呼吸声轻不可闻。金钟云心疼金起范的脊椎，向弟弟那里蹭了蹭，把小家伙上半身拉到自己怀里。

“抱歉。”

金钟云重复了一遍，说给空气听。突然被打断的梦境鲜活地印在他的脑海里，梦中的金起范坐在床尾，月光照亮少年莹白的侧脸，起范笑了笑开口说道。

“哥，你没事吧。”

李赫宰的声音突兀地响起，眼前梦境的延伸倏忽不见，金钟云眨眨眼，愣愣地看着空无一人的床尾，这才清醒过来。

古神的肤色是偏冷的白，被掐过的皮肤像一个红色的项圈系在脖子上。转过身面对李赫宰，金钟云伸手想检查一下自己造成的伤害，李赫宰却轻轻推开了他向后退把自己抵在床头。一个多月来每天晚上都是这样，频繁的梦刺激着李赫宰无法安眠，不论他是推醒深陷梦魇的人还是安抚对方，金钟云都像只被打扰冬眠的棕熊，力大无穷毫不手软。李赫宰不太清楚精神衰弱是不是能够成为古神的一种死法，如果可以，他觉得金钟云一直不愿意分床睡也许是在有计划有预谋的杀死自己。

李赫宰摇摇头说自己没事，屈起膝盖缩在床脚，他的声音闷闷埋在自己的胸前，有些委屈：“钟云哥，你知道的。我们早晚得谈一谈。”

【3】

他们没什么好谈的。

几年前初见的时候他们就把一切都说清楚了。人类之王的第三个儿子，被奉为讨伐古神的战神金钟云逃离了王城，认了个捡来的古神做弟弟。李赫宰被铁链和法术锁在城堡地下的墙壁上，因为过分虚弱昏迷了一阵，醒来就在金钟云野外的小屋里。

金钟云有个弟弟，因为养着古神李东海被人类之王杀死。李赫宰也有个弟弟，因为被人类金起范养着而触怒人类之王，被金钟云杀死。理不清到底谁因谁死的两个哥哥心平气和地躺在木质地板上，小屋的屋顶还没有修好，露天的房子可以看见树冠和天空。

“总的来说，我们是仇人关系吧。”李赫宰猜测金钟云大约是来找自己复仇的，虽然他对李东海没什么感情也没什么记忆，但是这个人类巫师看起来对弟弟宝贝得很。赫宰是和东海一起被巫师捕获的。东海大约是被好奇的小王子抓去当宠物，过了一段时间滋润日子到底还是逃不过被杀的命运，而他虽然一直被折磨，榨取能量，但是到现在仍然活着，李赫宰也说不上来谁更幸运。

金钟云点点头赞成，拿着匕首靠近古神的身体。

“从今天起，你就是我的弟弟了。”金钟云把匕首插进李赫宰的胸口，躺着的古神没有力气，任人宰割。听到自己身体里什么东西碎裂的声音，李赫宰忽然感到血液的流通顺畅起来，缺氧和窒息的感觉也不再强烈，看来金钟云应该是破坏了人类给他植入的控制他力量的设备。

他疑惑地抬起头，但是很快因为金钟云粗暴地拔出匕首而痛得躺了回去。

“大哥只知道练习雷电法术讨好父亲，凭他的资质，我相信他很快就可以炸熟一只火鸡在感恩节获得‘最佳厨师’的称号。二哥精神变态，你身上毫无艺术美感的伤口就是他的手笔，现在他的玩具被我弄丢了，希望他有实力能自己再抓一只回来。”

金钟云中气十足的笑声回荡在空荡荡的屋子里，李赫宰看不见他的方位，于是选择无视他，专注地看着天空。

“同年的妹妹是个不会法术的大小姐，被养在宫廷典礼上，是个只会唱赞歌的小黄莺。”

“父亲怎么会讨厌他呢，起范是他所有孩子里最完美的一个，父亲凭什么杀死他。”

眼前突然出现金钟云的脸，李赫宰下意识缩了缩头，把对方的脸放在最合适的焦距上。金钟云笑着，晶莹的水滴从他的眼睛毫无征兆地落下来滴在李赫宰的脸上：“我有三个弟弟，两个都被我杀死了，我只有你了。”

李赫宰皱了皱眉不知道他什么意思，但是听起来这个半疯的人类今晚不准备杀他报仇了，于是古神绷着的神经放松下来，伤口自愈需要大量的能量，他打算先睡一觉。

他把金钟云的头推到一边，闭上眼晴：“好的，我知道了。”

【4】

李赫宰陪金钟云玩一个游戏，金钟云扮演哥哥，他扮演弟弟。规则很简单——金钟云说的一切都是规则。古神被人类讨伐的当下，能被一个如此强大的巫师保护，对于古神李赫宰来说百利而无一害。

李赫宰并不觉得金钟云和把他关在地下的那个金发男人有太多不同。金发男人索求他的力量，而金钟云要求他交付感情。前者李赫宰只需要躺着被几把刀隔靴搔痒般的切来捅去就行，后者却常常让他感到困惑。他对于人类感情的接受能力虽然不如自己的弟弟李东海那么开放，但是他也不认为自己的理解存在缺陷，他更愿意认为是金钟云过于奇怪。

金钟云大多时候对他很好，除了照顾他像人类一样的生活起居，还会贴心地在某些场合体贴李赫宰作为古神的习性——这些经验大多来自对李东海的熟悉，反而经常让李赫宰无法适应。

他对李东海这个弟弟的记忆相当稀薄。力气大，喜欢黏着其他古神，笑得很傻。

金钟云偶尔会说到他，人类巫师脸上泛着浅浅的红色，幸福的笑意掩饰不了。

“东海啊，是个让人没法拒绝的孩子呢。”

他坐在床头看书，床尾两个弟弟缩在被子里“下棋”。说是“下棋”，实际上两人面前空无一物，李东海释放精神干扰和金起范的幻术波动频率重叠，在意识的世界里创造了棋盘，两人各执一方玩得不亦乐乎。

金钟云看不见棋盘，他在精神类法术的造诣全部都集中在抵抗法术上，要想成为观众，除非两个弟弟同时对他进行精神控制，两个人在他的脑海里下棋才行。

心不在焉的哥哥忽然感觉腿一凉，目光顺着长腿的被子看去，李东海把所有的被子都卷走了，打了两个滚滑向床另一边。同一张大被下的金起范也被波及，被角被拽走，右边的肩膀暴露在空气里，皮肤触到突如其来的冷透出浅浅的红色。常年被囚禁不见阳光，起范的皮肤比哥哥白很多，与东海瓷器般的冷白不同，更像是白玉的温润。宫殿上下没人给起范准备过衣服，成年后的男孩只能裸着，靠一床被子遮羞。

金钟云呆呆地看着弟弟的后脑勺，感觉到视线的起范回过头，仅剩不多的遮盖物顺着侧过的身体滑落，光洁的背部毫无保留地展现在金钟云面前。他笑着向哥哥抱怨：“钟云哥，东海哥又悔棋！比赛前说好只许悔棋一次的，这都第五次了。”李东海缩在被子里，又觉得有意思又觉得不好意思，只有笑声从厚重的“蚕茧”冒出来。

棋当然是下不下去了，李东海嗷了一声宣布游戏结束。他说开始就开始，结束就结束，金起范似乎完全没有追究的意思，爽快地答应了。

李赫宰倚在沙发上听故事，坐累了换个姿势瘫在沙发背上。李东海小时候的样子钻进他脑海里，还未开始长身体的小家伙伸出背后幼嫩的爪抓住某个人的腿，那个人蹲下来揉了揉他的头，从尾椎骨伸出尾巴逗小孩子开心。

李赫宰想不起来那是谁，抬起头顺着弟弟的脸向上看，终于惊愕地看见了少年时自己的脸。

【5】

李赫宰说要谈谈，金钟云就坐下来陪他谈谈。

金钟云老实地坐在沙发上，看着李赫宰忙早饭的背影有一种不好的预感。四只手都可以忙，利爪不用刀就可以切碎菜和肉，李赫宰把自己喜欢的年糕和面像杂烩一样向锅里倾倒，最后加调味料。

成品被端到茶几上，看起来颇有几分美食的样子，金钟云没有多想，捞起面就往嘴里送。在李赫宰期待的眼神中，金钟云把一口面全喷了出来——没有其他任何味道，只有辣椒的刺激感。

“你这是做的什么料理啊？”人类巫师看着小古神把一块年糕送进嘴里，耐心地咀嚼了一会儿。

“啊，哥，我忘了我没有味觉。”李赫宰恍然大悟，把整个锅都放在自己面前，“那只能委屈哥吃别的了，这些垃圾我来处理吧。”

“你明明吃得挺开心的，我看你是故意的吧！”金钟云伸过手就要打他，小古神机敏地用利爪抓住柜子把自己拉了出来，让扑了个空的人类和沙发垫有了个亲密的接触。

拉开一段安全的距离，李赫宰终于进入正题。

“钟云哥，你想复仇吗？”

“啊？”

“我弟弟导致了你弟弟的死，你可以杀我。或者你想向你的父亲复仇吗？”

“不想。”金钟云不假思索地回答。这个问题他在答应金起范收留李东海的时候就想过了。有一天他一定会为纵容一只古神的存在付出代价，但是金钟云无法再下决心剥夺自己弟弟仅剩的幸福。他的父亲曾经告诉他，总有一天金钟云会明白，牺牲金起范比牺牲其他人类要好一点，大义会掩埋不幸的男孩的尸体，连同他的牺牲一起变得高贵。

“那只是因为要死的不是你罢了。”口出狂言的金钟云被父亲的雷电法术劈出了大厅，头也不回地离开了。

其实金钟云比任何人都更明白，在这个对古神充满仇恨的时代，与古神的任何一点相像都会成为污点，更不要说能与古神的精神相连了。唯有囚禁起范才能保护他，也唯有让他牺牲，他才能被后世的人善良地对待。只是金钟云怎样都无法接受，这样的不幸必须由他的弟弟来承受。金起范从五岁就被关在房间里，没有书，没有娱乐，没有朋友，哪怕是因饥饿而昏过去几次，他都不曾向自己的哥哥抱怨过。

如果金起范选择原谅这个世界，那么金钟云会答应他不太过仇恨。

“没别的想说的了？”金钟云挑挑眉。

“不，这只是个铺垫。”李赫宰一副“我就知道你会这么说”的表情，坐在茶几对面，他认真地看着端正地坐在沙发上的人类，“我真正想问的是。”

“钟云哥，你想过死吗？”

回答斩钉截铁：“没有。”

“那我问你，你为什么活着？”李赫宰站起身来，不再用尊敬的语气向面前的人发问。

“因为……”金钟云急匆匆地想结束这个话题，但是忽然想不出什么合适的理由，“因为我还有你要照顾。”

李赫宰苦笑：“那还真是谢谢哥的挂念了。”

“哥并不知道要为什么活吧。因为起范已经不在了，并且在地下室应该也发现了人类的魔法是从我们古神身上起源的。我猜东海是为了替起范复仇才被身为战神的哥杀死的，那时候的哥，在想什么呢？”李赫宰承认，虽然他对兄弟关系毫无兴趣，但是他实在对面前的人类十分好奇。

遇见金钟云的那天，他觉得这个人类大概是个疯子，忌惮他的法术，李赫宰选择服从，陪他演绎跨种族的感天动地兄弟情。只是当他终于开始接触这个和自己同居了几年的男人的精神全貌时，他才意识到，折磨面前的人的，不是失控的疯癫，而是痛苦的清醒。

撕开人类巫师精致的外壳，那里只有一个深不见底的洞，无论怎样沉重的痛苦，扔进去都没有声音。

李赫宰不明白，这样的金钟云想要继续活着吗？

【6】

怀中的男孩似乎是被他一直摸脸的手捏醒了，迷迷糊糊地翻了个身，眯着眼看着金钟云。

“醒了？”把书翻到下一页，金钟云低下头拿手背蹭了蹭弟弟的脸颊，满意地听到黏糊糊的哼声。

起范抬起头，应了一声，眼神却还是没有睡醒的迷蒙。撑起身体，半梦半醒的男孩维持这个动作四五分钟，终于打了个哈欠恢复清明。“嗯……哥有什么要说的吗？”

金钟云把被子拉高，遮住金起范身上似有若无的痕迹，伸手测了测弟弟头顶的温度，却被金起范轻轻推开了：“钟云哥，我还没那么脆弱好嘛。”

金钟云一时不知道自己该说什么，低下头试图把涣散的注意力重新集中在眼前的文字上。

“起范，你恨父王吗？”他忽然问道。

“大概吧。”被问的人伸了个懒腰，仿佛这只是一个询问天气的无关痛痒的问题，“我也没见过他几次啊，倒是哥似乎对爸爸很不满呢。”

看见金钟云皱起眉头，金起范有点过意不去：“哥哥，别想那么多。我会死是板上钉钉的事情，不过是死法问题。作为王，他的判断不比别人善良，但是也并没有过度的恶意。况且只要爸爸还需要哥哥的力量，我就不会那么容易死。”

刚满十八岁的青年看得明白，像谈论别人的境况一样分析得透彻。金钟云最拿这样的弟弟没办法，金起范的成长比家里其他的兄弟姐妹都要迅速，而一个孩子是不应该被不幸逼迫着这么快长大的。

金钟云翻过身，爬到弟弟面前的被子上，刚刚还稳妥地躺在他手里的书滑落在地板上发出一声闷响。“你和李东海是什么关系？”

“咦，哥哥昨天晚上都问过了，今天还要‘兴师问罪’吗？”金起范笑起来，坐直身体，不急也不躲，“爱和想吃的欲望是不一样的。”

当然，爱和愧疚感保护欲也是不一样的。但是有些事情，金起范是不会让自己的哥哥知道的。

金钟云的吻及时地打断弟弟的胡思乱想，没有经验的孩子由着哥哥引导深入，全盘接受，满足地发出轻哼。金钟云把自己不久前才拉上去的被子又褪下，伸手触碰弟弟的皮肤。

金起范仰起头，避开哥哥的吻，在金钟云的注意力集中在别的地方的时候默念咒语。金钟云充满杂音的精神被幻术中的精神接触安抚，金起范由衷感激自己哥哥从未抵抗过自己的幻术——因而也注意不到自己何时中了幻术。金起范走近那个洞口，不安和恐惧沉积在洞口深处，幻化成一双双手臂向上挥舞。青年微笑起来，让莹绿色的精神波动环绕在自己身边。

“钟云哥，不要痛苦，不要死，我会永远和你在一起。”

金起范一脚踏空，坠入深渊，无数双手臂撕扯他的身体，他看见自己的血喷出来，但是他没有感觉到痛的余裕。源源不断的波动从他身上延伸出去，被撕扯开的部分再生然后再被撕开，接触到波动的手都沉了下去，像是终于得到了索求之物不在出现。再生的速度到达极限，青年终于变得残缺不全，沉下去和黑暗融为一体，连同绿色的波动一起消失。

他的意识沉入没有尽头的黑暗，直到金钟云焦急的声音从远处传来。

“起范，起范。对不起，是我太过分了。”红着眼睛的哥哥把他抱在怀里，大概是以为做得太过让弟弟昏了过去。

独自保有秘密的男孩弯起嘴角，拍了拍哥哥的后背。他的声音犹如魔咒，从金钟云的耳朵钻入脑海深处。

“活下去，我会永远和你在一起。”

【7】

听到李赫宰说要给自己进行精神疏导，金钟云露出了不可置信的表情。姑且不论他会不让李赫宰进入自己的精神世界，就算他躺好了让对方入侵，他也不觉得凭李赫宰的能力能突破自己的精神防御。

然而李赫宰一改自己以往的态度，干脆缩在墙角撒娇扮可怜。金钟云不理他，他竟然一直坐了一个下午。人类巫师看着一桌晚饭没人吃，勉为其难地先口头答应——估计等古神实践起来就知道“战神”精神反击的恐怖了。

李赫宰很开心，笑得露牙龈。金钟云看着他反常的样子，反思自己是不是哪里刺激到了这个非人类，几年来他第一次觉得李赫宰和李东海是亲兄弟，至少撒娇的水平不分先后。

“你打算什么时候开始？”金钟云不想表现得太过抗拒，敷衍地问一声表明态度。

李赫宰摇摇手，伸个懒腰走回房间：“不急，先让我睡一会儿。”

“啊？”金钟云从左到右扫了一遍餐桌上满满当当的菜肴，后悔自己为什么要心血来潮，“你现在睡晚上起来捉贼？”

“不劳哥费心。”终于可以睡一个好觉的古神心满意足，沾到枕头就陷入休眠状态。

他确实找到了进入金钟云精神世界的方法，巧合地让他不可置信：他的精神领域和弟弟李东海连接过，而李东海的精神领域也干扰过金钟云，他只要想办法把这条通道打得更宽就可以进入那个空洞。至于空洞下面是什么，他能否影响整个意识空间，他还没有把握，但是这是他现在能想到的唯一可行的方案。

李赫宰没有别的选择。要么是这个空洞提前崩溃，他会沦为暴走的战神的第一个牺牲品，要么他就要面对战神屠杀过众多古神的无法侵犯的精神领域。他第一次想起自己的弟弟，没想到时隔这么多年竟然还要和这个家伙跨时空合作。

【8】

李赫宰沿着厚重的血迹向前走，深红色的脚印停在一双赤脚的后方。青年穿着华美的王族礼服——这一套金钟云也有，深黑色的部分不是天然布料的拼合，而是血晕染的妖艳花朵。金钟云引以为傲的精神防御终于显现出原本的面目，青年停下脚步，缓慢地回过头来，漂亮地让李赫宰心惊。

李赫宰绕了那么远的弯路，才发现答案就在一开始的地方。他怎么会想不到这一点呢，每天晚上让金钟云不能安睡的梦境里，都有青年的身影，而李赫宰明明听到过无数次呼唤他名字的梦呓。

“金起范。”这么称呼他也许不太确切。真正的青年早已死去，留在金钟云的意识里的不过是个残影，但是这个幻影的强度仍然让李赫宰惊叹。

李赫宰暗自懊恼：他怎么都不应该把这个最重要的人物忘记，答案都送到了他面前，他却从未读懂。他和金钟云待得太久，自然地习惯以对方的标准看待人类，但是正如古神里有李东海这样情感丰沛的异端存在，人类里也有金起范这样特殊能力者。

“我开始觉得你的父亲抛弃你是最愚蠢的决定了。”李赫宰苦笑着说。能完全侵入金钟云这种级别的巫师的精神领域，同时神不知鬼不觉地对其进行精神抚慰，再构建一个强大的精神防卫系统，金起范二十年做到了顶尖巫师们一辈子都做不到的事情，甚至连以精神法术为天赋的古神都未必有这种程度。“你才是真正的怪物，一个天生的武器。如果让你用幻术对付古神的话，也许会让我们很快灭绝。”

青年没有接他的话，像一阵雾气消失。金起范下一秒闪现到李赫宰的身后，一个手刀干脆利落地让没有时间反应的古神失去意识。

金钟云的精神领域里已经什么都没有了。残影清理了所有的杂质，用自己的血肉喂饱了那个深不见底的洞。金起范还是苍白的，像是下一秒就会融化在空气里。永远停留在少年期末尾的男孩把沉甸甸的古神拖到洞的中央，唯一一束光打在他的身上，连同站在他身边的残影本身也泛起绿色的荧光。

光。

金起范一直在等，等一个能够接替自己的人，等这个地方真正有光照进来。但是当他等到这一天的时候，他忽然感到悲伤。他好像终究还是证明了自己和哥哥之间是没有任何正确结局的，所以当年金钟云把那一发闪电穿透进他的身体里时，身为弟弟的他才能真的笑出来。

男孩把古神摆成了一个搞笑的姿势，像第一次得到了一个有趣的玩具。绿色的荧光盈盈不断地从他身上向上飞去，金起范终于和那束光融为一体。

“如果有下辈子的话……”

“我不想遇见钟云哥了。也许这样大家都可以幸福一点。”

【9】

金钟云睁开眼睛，强烈的阳光晒得他有些头晕，再次闭上眼橘黄深红的光感仍旧无法消除。手指恢复了知觉，相对一般男性更小的手被另一双手握着，没有用力，只有暖和的触感。躺在床上的男人再度睁开眼睛，适应了光亮他总算看见了四周的情况。这里似乎是他的房间，桌子和床的位置和自己弟弟房间的类似，但是无论是陈设还是他身上的被子都显而易见地高出不少档次。

“唔，哥醒了？”李赫宰的声音忽然传来，却显得莫名有些遥远。金钟云愣了一下才意识到这并非现实世界。小古神歪了歪头，然后咧开嘴露出了一个笑容，像是要向他炫耀什么。

“怎么样，哥的精神领域真是好进啊，我都没花什么功夫。”

反正金钟云也没看过金起范的残影，没了唯一的证人，现在李赫宰想怎么编都行了。重新进入自己擅长领域的小古神兴奋得停不下来，对着虚拟的房间玩起了“艺术创想”。趁金钟云不注意，他甚至在巫师的被子上绣了一只小猪。

虽然下一秒被子就被暴躁的年轻巫师烧干净了，连一点灰都没有剩下。

穿好衣服从床上下来，环顾四周，金钟云忽然意识到不对劲——李赫宰从来没有看过自己的房间，无论他是个多么厉害的古神，都无法还原自己没有见过的东西。

皱了皱眉，金钟云警觉地问道：“这里还有过别人吗？”

“哥想在这里见到什么人呢？”小古神象征性地撇了撇嘴，像个吃醋的真正人类。金钟云第一次看见这样“生动”的古神，一时间还以为对方被什么不干净的东西附身了。李赫宰玩够了终于收敛了笑意，盘腿坐在桌子上，这样他就能俯视金钟云了。

他说。

“钟云哥，相遇的第一天哥就说过了。你只有我。”

过去的记忆会斑驳剥落，却在某处又加倍鲜明，李赫宰想起李东海的时候对方早就死在金钟云手上了。他是个古神，从来没有家族观念，但是他还是会伸出尾巴逗自己的弟弟开心。他明明不会嫉妒任何人，却仍然会对深陷过去的男人说出这样的话。

也许古神只是一群不懂得自己感情的哑巴，又或者他李赫宰本来就软弱得不像话。而软弱的东西是无法存活的，就像李东海，就像金起范。

【10】

李赫宰爱上了草莓牛奶，也学会了咖啡的做法。他依然没有味觉，嗅觉也没有，讨巧地把金钟云的感觉复制了一遍到自己的精神领域是他想出来的新把戏。

不过金钟云似乎对草莓牛奶没有什么兴趣，也看不上小古神东拼西凑出来的“时尚”服装搭配。但是省去了教育一个“记吃不记打”的古神人类文明的工夫，对他来说也不算是坏事。李赫宰在院子里给自己搭了个吊床，整天闲适地不行，甚至用吃不完的料理养起了流浪的小动物。

如果非要严格地说，说不定李赫宰比他金钟云还要善良一点。古神不把身外之物放在心上，公平地对待所有他遇见的生灵，倒比只在乎弟弟们的金钟云显得更加有温度。

有一天，当李赫宰被阳光唤醒的时候，金钟云已经不在了。没有人喊他定时吃早饭，没有人供他夜晚“饱餐一顿”，洗手池里的水还没有蒸发干净，但是年轻的巫师不见了踪影。

他们没有告别。也许是因为他们到底不是真的兄弟，也许是金钟云终于厌倦了把自己的每一个弟弟都电糊一次。

阳光从二楼的窗户里照进来，李赫宰轻松地震碎了所有的玻璃，让风自由自在地从自己的身边穿过去。他有翅膀，有风的时候飞起来的感觉是无与伦比的，但是他现在有一套衣服了，内骨骼和皮肤撑开会刺穿这件他觉得不错的蓝色礼服。

于是最古老的神明坐在锅炉前，自己为自己煮了一碗美味的面条。

END


End file.
